Virgin Suicides
by CookiesWithNutella
Summary: [One-Shoot] ¿Está bien si te mato? Digamos que, finalmente, tu belleza se marchitará, y, tal vez, yo debería ponerte fin mientras aún me amas. — ¡ Eso no pasará Toshiro! Yo te amo más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo—... Porque las decisiones tienen consecuencias, ¿Cuáles serán esas consecuencias que deparan a nuestros protagonistas? AU/UA By: Yinade


**Yooooo-hooooo Minna-saaaan~ ¿Cómo han estado sin mi? OK no xD ¡ESTOY VIVAAAAAAA! ! Cuanto tiempo. Para los que no me conocen soy Yinade, la escritora que nadie quiere y se le ocurrió hacer un fic semi-UA en el que Toshiro tiene un trastorno emocional severo y pánico a la sangre titulado: "De infiernos y príncipes perdidos" El cual no he podido continuar por un problema con mi computadora, en fin este fic es como una disculpa **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son de mi autoridad, son de Tite Cubo, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. fic basado principalmente mente en una canción llamada exactamente como el fic: "virgin suicides" de Len Kagamine :3**

.

.

.

—Eh...esto...¿sabes? He estado pensando y creo que eres realmente hermosa, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu todo. Me has enamorado— Sonrió mientras permanecia de pie frente a aquel sofá de la oscura habitación en el cual se encontraba una hermosa joven de unos 22 años. Una hermosa cabellera azabache adornaba grácilmente la vivaz chispa de los ojos de de la joven los cuales demostraban cierto terror — Pero ¿Sabes? hay algo que ha estado molestandome...

—¿Q-qué quieres de mi?— Preguntó la chica con voz temblorosa consiguiendo únicamente que su acompañante se agachara a su altura al encontrarse ésta sentada. Sin aviso el de los peculiares ojos turquesa tomó entre sus grandes manos las frágiles de la peliazabache las cuales se encontraban temblando levemente. El joven mantuvo la vista en ellas antes de retomar la palabra nuevamente.

—Estas manos... Tus manos. Al parecer sigo sin querer dejarlas ir— murmuró el albino más para sí que para su compañera. Finalmente el albino alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado aquel día de otoño— Ne... ¿Está bien si te mato?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Q-qué?! — Karin abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El joven se limitó ponerse de pie, borrando la dulce sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, se acercó a la gran ventana que se encontraba en un costado de la habitación y, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la gran ciudad de Tokio que dejaba ver la altura del edificio, sonrió nuevamente.

—Digamos que, finalmente, tu belleza se marchitará, y, tal vez, yo debería ponerte fin mientras aún eres hermosa. Karin. Nadie tiene suficiente tiempo libre para llorar por las flores marchitas pisoteados por alguien en la carretera. Esta ciudad y nosotros seguiremos cambiando, nada puede huir del tiempo, ese tipo futuro es aterrador. Solo quiero más de tu voz, no necesito ni oxígeno ni agua. Así que, ¿Está bien si te mato?. Después de todo si la cadena del destino que nos conecta se corta es probable que te enamores de otra persona, debería ponerte fin mientras aún me amas.

—¡Eso no pasará Toshiro! Yo te amo más que a nada y a nadie en el mundo. Es algo que no se cambiará por más que lo intente. Así que deja esta tontería y vivamos juntos, podemos salir adelante. Los dos. Como una familia. ¿ne?

—¡SILENCIO!— El que respondía al nombre de Toshiro caminó hasta un escritorio que se encontraba arrimado en un muro paralelo a la joven causando que el albino le diera la espalda—¡Voy a borrarlo todo! ¡TODO LO QUE NO SÉ DE TI! —Gritó dándose vuelta dejando ver aquel revolver el cual apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de la azabache— PORQUE...porque yo...yo soy la única persona que debería estar en tus ojos— Al escuchar esto, Karin comenzó a pensar en las palabras del chico, Toshiro, al igual que ella, podría enamorarse de otra persona. Y odió esta suposición. Luego de un rato, estando segura de su fin, sonrió, por por lo menos supo los verdaderos sentimientos de su, a pesar de todo, amado. En un último acto de amor, la joven tomó los brazos temblorosos del chico y apuntó con firmeza a su cabeza

—vendrás conmigo después ¿cierto?— Toshiro sonrió. Ella entendía, por eso la amaba tanto. sonrió nuevamente y jaló del gatillo, no hubo necesidad de respuesta por parte de él. ya la conocía.

—Por supuesto, princesa— Y, apuntando a su cabeza dijo sus últimos as palabras de despedida— En nuestro mundo que se refleja en los fragmentos de un espejo quiero siempre aprisionarte, porque tu me enamoraste— Y tiró nuevamente del gatillo. Dejando así este mundo para siempre.

* * *

><p>—Señorita, por favor mantenga la distancia, se están investigando los cuerpos— Intentaba hacer reaccionar el medico a una joven castaña de no más de 22 años.—¡Déjenme verla! ¡Es mi melliza!...Por favor.— Suplicó en un ultimo intento la joven. Sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, muestra de lo mucho que había llorado<p>

—Yuzu...ya deja de intentarlo...es inútil— Habló una voz cansada a sus espaldas.

—Pero...onii-chan...Karin-chan...ella...— cayó de rodillas en aquel frío piso del hospital, donde todos deseaban que estuviesen intentando salvar la vida de la joven Karin, pero todos sabían que lo único que hacían en aquel lugar era una autopsia, la valiente y audaz chica había muerto esa misma noche.

—¡YUZU!— Se escuchó retumbar en todas las paredes una voz masculina, la nombrada miró el lugar de procedencia de aquel llamado, divisando a su novio

—Yukio— sonrió débilmente, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció al ver quien lo acompañaba, frunció el ceño— Aria Hitsugaya ¿se puede saberqué haces TU aquí?— Todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar el tono hostil con con el que había pronunciado tales palabras.

—No sé si lo sabes, pero mi hermano se encuentra ahí también—

—Exacto, todo esto es tu culpa...Karin-chan...ella nunca había pesado en el suicidio...jamás. Lo que quiere decir que fue Toshiro quien le disparó...¡SI TU NUNCA SE LO HUBIERAS PRESENTADO MI HERMANA, NADA DE ESTO ESTARÍA PASANDO...TODO ES TU CULPA!

—¡¿CREES QUE NO ME DUELE TAMBIÉN TODO ESTO?!..m-mi hermano...el lo era todo para mi...y ya no lo tengo...

— Mis más sinceras disculpas si interrumo algo, no obstante, hemos encontrado esto en las manos de los cadáveres y me han dado la orden de entregárselo a los familiares— dijo un agente de policía extendiendoles un papel.

Yuzu temblorosa leyó dicho papel, a llorar desconsoladamente.

_"jamás pedimos ser flores marchitas pisoteadas por alguien en la carretera."_

**Y ¿que opinan? ¿me quedó muy mal? ¿no redacté bien o tuve Muchas faltas ortográficas? Si es así perdón, pero esto lo escribí un poco en mi tableta y el resto en mi celular. Piedad :C en fin, me gustaría mucho que me dijeran que pensaron de mi fic en los reviews (si es que llego a recibir alguno, no estoy muy segura de subir este One-Shoot :/) **

**sin mas que decir me despido con mi típico saludo.**

**Ciao**

**Yinade~**


End file.
